Head Hunt
Head Hunt is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the forty-ninth case in Explore the World and the one hundred and sixty-third overall. It takes place in Africa appearing as the second case in the region. Plot Following Akuada Eze's abnormal brain behaviour, Connor told the team to head to Kinshasa to investigate. Upon arrival, Anya informed Bradley and the player that a body had been found down the Boulevard du 30 Juin street. There, the pair found the headless body of oarsman Edosio Adebayo. After hearing Nia's autopsy results, they suspected charity organization representative Aisha Bennet along with poacher Arno Adhiambo and drunkard Dakarai Desta. Mid-investigation, Takagi told the pair that she'd discovered where Akuada had her vaccine. Takagi directed them to a nearby medical facility where they found reason to suspect benefactor Rosine Nyongo and foreign aid worker Frederic Mathieu. They also discovered that Edosio had been transporting ivory tusks for Arno. As the duo recapped the investigation along the main street, Imran told the team that he'd spotted Dakarai discarding items into the Congo river. The pair stopped Dakarai from discarding a bloody shirt, revealing that he had found the body. He insisted that he only found the body though and was innocent. Finally, they were able to arrest Frederic for the murder. Frederic tried to deny the accusations but eventually confessed, admitting that Edosio needed to die otherwise his reputation would be ruined. Frederic confessed that Edosio came to the medical facility for a vaccine but soon started accusing Frederic of drugging him. He said that Edosio insisted that he had spells of blinding anger and rage and that he was blaming Frederic for it. On the day of the murder, Edosio confronted Frederic in Kinshasa and demanded the truth. Frederic insisted that he had no idea what Edosio was talking about, prompting Edosio to insist that he was going to the police. Panicked, Frederic took a sword and pounced on Edosio, slicing his head off. In court, Judge Armstrong decided to sentence Frederic to thirty-five years in prison for the murder. Post-trial, the player and Riya searched the medical facility again. When they arrived back at the facility, however, they found it cleared out. Nevertheless, they searched the area, finding a syringe which they sent to Anthony. Anthony confirmed that the vaccine contained similar ingredients to Drug Ares, revealing it as the perfected version of the hallucinogenic drug. He also confirmed that the drug shut down the brain's control of restraint, leaving the victims' without any self-control. Finally, he was able to identify components of Drug Ares that were similar to the hallucinogenic drug used in the Blackmoor Haven mental institute. The pair soon confronted Peter Hopkins over this, who confessed that he was approached by a figure in white to test out the drug on his patients. Meanwhile, they also found records of shipments of Drug Ares to the medical facility, which they sent to Takagi. After a while, Takagi confessed that she was able to track who the supplier of Drug Ares was, revealing them to be Lawrence Osborne, an aristocrat the player arrested back in Starlight Shores. Shocked at how Lawrence was out of jail, they spoke to Judge Armstrong, who confessed that Lawrence had been released suspiciously, admitting that she believed it was due to his criminal connections. After Bradley also helped Spencer hand over his leadership of The Divine Purpose to Aurora, the team reconvened on the plane to discuss their findings. Realizing that Lawrence had to be a member of the Zodiac, Takagi confessed that she'd done some digging and discovered Lawrence was staying at a hotel in Nairobi. Knowing they needed to interrogate Lawrence quickly, they set a course to Kenya. Summary Victim *'Edosio Adebayo' (found dumped in the street with his head cut off) Murder Weapon *'Shotel Sword' Killer *'Frederic Mathieu' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect is left-handed. *The suspect uses eggs. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has scratches. *The suspect has black hair. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is left-handed. *The suspect uses eggs. *The suspect drinks milk. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has black hair. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is left-handed. *The suspect uses eggs. *The suspect drinks milk. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has scratches. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is left-handed. *The suspect uses eggs. *The suspect drinks milk. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has black hair. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is left-handed. *The suspect uses eggs. *The suspect drinks milk. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has scratches. *The suspect has black hair. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer is left-handed. *The killer uses eggs. *The killer drinks milk. *The killer has scratches. *The killer has black hair. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Main Street. (Clues: Victim's Body, Torn Fabric, Broken Card) *Examine Broken Card. (Result: Charity Business Card; New SUspect: Aisha Bennet) *Interrogate Aisha Bennet on her presence in Kinshasa. (New Suspect: Congo River) *Investigate Congo River. (Clues: Compass, Broken Glass) *Examine Compass. (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints. (Result: Fingerprints Identified; New Suspect: Arno Adhiambo) *Confront Arno Adhiambo over his fingers on the victim's compass. *Examine Broken Glass. (Result: Blood) *Examine Blood. (Result: Blood Examined; New Suspect: Dakarai Desta) *Ask Dakarai Desta if he saw anything suspicious. *Examine Torn Fabric. (Result Necktie) *Analyze Necktie. (04:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses eggs) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer is left-handed) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Medical Facility. (Clues: Faded Cheque, Lab Coat Label, First Aid Kit) *Examine Faded Cheque. (Result: Benefactor's Name; New Suspect: Rosine Nyongo) *Ask Rosine Nyongo about donating to the facility. (Attribute: Rosine is left-handed) *Examine Label. (Result: Owner's Name; New Suspect; Frederic Mathieu) *Question Frederic Mathieu on the vaccines. (Attribute: Frederic is left-handed and uses eggs) *Examine First Aid Kit. (Result: Shotel Sword) *Analyze Shotel Sword. (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks milk; New Crime Scene: Sidewalk) *Investigate Sidewalk. (Clues: Victim's Phone, Faded Poster) *Examine Victim's Phone. (Result: Phone Contents) *Analyze Phone Contents. (04:00:00) *Confront Arno Adhiambo about the victim transporting goods for him. (Attribute: Arno is left-handed, uses eggs and drinks milk) *Examine Faded Poster. (Result: Mocking Message) *Speaking to Aisha Bennet about the victim mocking her charity. (Attribute: Aisha is left-handed and uses eggs) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Stop Dakarai Desta discarding his bloody shirt. (Attribute: Dakarai is left-handed, uses eggs and drinks milk; New Crime Scene: River's Edge) *Investigate River's Edge. (Clues: Faded Photo, Mud Mound) *Examine Faded Photo. (Result: Sultry Photo) *Ask Rosine why she was sending the victim sultry photos. (Attribute: Rosine uses eggs and drinks milk) *Examine Mud Mound. (Result: Sticky Note) *Confront Frederic about the victim having his phone number. (Attribute: Frederic drinks milk) *Investigate Medical Supplies. (Clues: Syringes, Medical Box) *Examine Syringes. (Result: Milk Carton) *Analyze Milk Carton. (05:00:00; Attribute: The killer has scratches) *Examine Medical Box. (Result: Victim's Head) *Analyze Victim's Head. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has black hair) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Blinded by Red (2/6). (No stars) Blinded by Red (2/6) *Speak to Frederic about the medical facility. *Investigate Medical Facility. (Clues: Test Tubes, Carboard Box) *Examine Test Tubes. (Result: Syringe) *Analyze Syringe. (08:00:00; New Suspect: Peter Hopkins) *Confront Peter Hopkins about his connections to the Zodiac. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Examine Carboard Box. (Result: Shipment Details) *Analyze Shipment Details. (07:00:00; New Quasi-Suspect: Elvira Armstrong) *Speak to Elvira about Lawrence Osborne's release. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Main Street. (Clues: Flower Pieces) *Examine Flower Pieces. (Result: Flower Crown) *Examine Flower Crown. (Result: Engraving; New Quasi-Suspect: Aurora Garcia) *Help Spencer hand his leadership over to Aurora. (Reward: Robes) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:Africa (UnknownGamez) Category:Cases in Explore the World Category:All Fanmade Cases